Blut für Blut
by Naniru
Summary: Sehr kurze Beschreibung des Duells zwischen Dan und Curtis am Ende von 'Begegnung'.
1. Erste Fassung

Disclaimer: ‚Killer 7' gehört nicht mir, ich bitte Suda51, Capcom und Grasshopper Manufacture Inc. um Entschuldigung, dass ich mich an dem Game vergreifen musste…

Ich besitze, wie man _vielleicht_ schon gemerkt haben könnte, also nicht die Rechte an diesem genialen Game und verdiene mit der Schrottmomentaufnahme auch kein Geld (wäre ja noch schöner…gibt genug Leute, die mit scheiße Geld verdienen denktanSchnappi)

Trotzdem würde ich gerne informiert werden, falls er wer woanders zur Belustigung ausstellt bez. MSTed…

Diese ‚Fanfiction' (ich wills gar net so nenn ) ist für die Tina, die wollte, dass ich es ‚überall'veröffentliche.

Folglich gehen alle Flames bitte an sie hehe denn sie ist schuld, dass dieses Mistding überhaupt zu lesen ist. Na ja…und mein Ego. Ich weiß, dass das ding so nicht stimmen kann, aber ich weiß nicht wo der Fehler ist…vielleicht kann mir ja wer helfen…

Anstatt der Fußnoten standen da ursprünglich meine Kommentare, ich habe sie jetzt ans Ende versetzt und hoffe, dass dadurch der Lesefluss nicht mehr soo sehr gestört wurde. Rausnehmen will ich sie nicht, keine Ahnung warum. Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach eitel...>>°

Na gut, dann mal los:

* * *

**Blut für Blut**

Das Tier legte den Kopf schief, sah ihn aus seinen kleinen, dunklen Augen an, schien ihn zu mustern, ehe es den Kopf nach rechts neigte.

Die Taube schlug mit den Flügeln, flog aber nicht fort, so dass er die Hand, die den modifizierten Revolver hielt, wieder entspannte. Er stand kurz davor mit der Waffe auf die Person vor ihm zu schießen.

Genervt von der Taube, die seit geschlagenen 10 Minuten nichts weiter tat als anzutäuschen, warf er einen kurzen Blick zu besagter Person und unterdrückte das Verlangen sie einfach niederzuschießen.

Schnell sich wieder auf die Taube konzentrierend, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, wissend, dass es wohl nicht sehr intelligent wäre, diesem Wunsch nachzugeben.

Auch wenn er überzeugt davon war, dass der Andere sterben würde und nicht er, Größenwahnsinn war in dieser Situation mehr als schädlich.

Er war tödlich.

Das plötzliche Gurren der Taube ließ ihn aufhorchen, erneut spannte er die Muskeln der Hand an, die seine Waffe hielt. Konzentriert blickte er wieder zu dem Anderen, behielt die Taube aber im Blickwinkel (1) Er spürte, wie sich ein einziger Gedanke immer breiter in seinem Kopf machte, die anderen vertrieb, sich nichtig werden ließ, vernichtete, während ihm das Blut durch die Adern schoss (2), für ihn nur noch zwei wesentliche Dinge sichtbar waren.

Sein Gegner und die lästige Taube, die sich hoffentlich bald dazu entschloss, seine Schulter zu verlassen, damit diese Sache endlich aus der Welt geschaffen werden konnte.

Damit _er_ endlich aus der Welt geschaffen werden konnte.

Sie schlug mit den Flügeln.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick zuckten seine Mundwinkel in die Höhe zu einem boshaften Grinsen.

Rache…

Jetzt.

Die Waffe, die bisher mehr oder weniger gelassen über der Schulter an seinem Kopf gelehnt war (3), jagte nun schnell über diesen nach vorne, zielte auf ihn.

Kaum hatte er die Brust seines Gegners im Visier (4), drückte er ab.

Der Schüler erschoss seinen Lehrer.

Er erschoss seinen alten Lehrer.

War das nicht irgendwie paradox?

Oder doch richtig?

Der Lauf der Zeit?

Wen interessierte es…bekam der alte Mann doch endlich das, was er verdiente:

Den Tod.

Gebracht von _ihm._

Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung sah er zu, wie der andere zurück auf den roten Untergrund fiel (5) während er selbst ruhig die Waffe wieder an den gleichen Platz zurechtlegte, zu ihm herunterblickte.

Und das war's?

Er lebte noch.

_Noch_…

Hatte er bekommen was er wollte.

Rache.

Nicht, dass das irgendetwas wirklich wiedergutmachen würde, doch zumindest hatte er somit seine Seele nicht umsonst verkauft.

**Ende**

(1) macht das Sinn? Ich fücht' nein - umkipp buhuhuu...

(2) 0815- Sätze foräwaaaaa --°°°

(3) korrekte Formulierung? Oo

(4) klingt eher nach Scharfschütze irgendwie Oo hilfä! mitarmenrumwedel ich brauche Talent!

(5) für mich wars ein Billardtisch Aber für mich war es auch eine Autowaschanlage…uu° ich Depp…

* * *

Hier beginnt normalerweise ein kurzes Gespräch zwischen den beiden, aber ich kann nicht mehr…umkipp es ist doch eh Müll!

Ich würde mich trotzdem über Kritik freuen. Flames bitte bei sich behalten, ich bin schon fertig genug…und ihr wahrscheinlich auch XD

Ich stell mich jetzt in meine Ecke und schäm mich…

P.S.: ich weiß, ich bin 'ne Dramaqueen…


	2. Zweite Fassung

Disclaimer: Derselbe wie bei der ersten Fassung.

Danke an alle, die sich dieses Ding in der Erstfassung angetan und mich kritisiert haben! Ich hoffe, es ist jetzt besser…

Sooo viele Änderungen wurden nicht gemacht, nurhier und da ein paar Sätze, ein paar Wörter anders und ein paar Sachen sind weggemacht worden, aber ich hoffe, dieses kleine ‚Lifting' hat es trotzdem lesbarer gemacht. Zum direkten Vergleich lasse ich die Erstfassung on…

Ach ja: die Zwischenkommentare sind auch weg.

* * *

**Blut für Blut**

Das Tier legte den Kopf schief, sah ihn aus seinen kleinen, dunklen Augen an, schien ihn zu mustern, ehe es den Kopf nach rechts neigte.

Die Taube schlug mit den Flügeln, flog aber nicht fort, so dass er die Hand, die den modifizierten Revolver hielt, wieder entspannte.

Er stand kurz davor mit der Waffe auf die Person vor ihm zu schießen

Genervt von dem Vogel,der seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten nichts weiter tat als anzutäuschen, warf er einen kurzen Blick zu besagter Person und unterdrückte das Verlangen sie einfach niederzuschießen.

Denn alleine dieses überhebliche Grinsen ließ ihn fast sich selbst vergessen.

Schnell sich wieder auf die Taube konzentrierend, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, wissend, dass es wohl nicht sehr intelligent wäre, diesem Wunsch nachzugeben.

Auch wenn er überzeugt davon war, dass der Andere sterben würde und nicht er, Größenwahnsinn war in dieser Situation mehr als schädlich.

Er war tödlich.

Das plötzliche Gurren der Taube ließ ihn aufhorchen, erneut spannte er die Muskeln der Hand an, die seine Waffe hielt.

Konzentriert blickte er wieder zu dem Anderen,

behielt die Taube aber im Blickwinkel.

Er spürte, wie sich ein einziger Gedanke immer breiter in seinem Kopf machte, die anderen vertrieb, sich nichtig werden ließ, vernichtete,

während ihm das Blut durch die Adern schoss, für ihn nur noch zwei wesentliche Dinge sichtbar waren.

Sein Gegner

und die lästige Taube, die sich hoffentlich bald dazu entschloss, seine Schulter zu verlassen.

Damit diese Sache endlich aus der Welt geschaffen werden konnte.

Damit _er_ endlich aus der Welt geschaffen werden konnte.

Sie schlug mit den Flügeln.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick zuckten seine Mundwinkel in die Höhe zu einem boshaften Grinsen.

Rache…

Jetzt.

Die Waffe, die bisher mehr oder weniger gelassen über der Schulter an seinem Hinterkopf gelehnt war, jagte nun schnell über diesem nach vorne, zielte auf ihn.

Nur am Rande bemerkte er die Bewegungen des Anderen.

Wie die entspannt zur Seite ausgestreckten Arme, die jeweils eine Pistole in der Hand halten, ebenfalls nach vorne schnellten. Der Blick scharf auf ihn gerichtet wurde.

Scharf.

Gehässig.

Tödlich

Größenwahnsinnig.

Er grinste.

Ja, das passte…

Kaum hatte er die Brust seines Gegners im Visier, drückte er ab.

Der Schüler erschoss seinen Lehrer.

_Er_ erschoss seinen alten Lehrer.

Bekam der alte Mann doch endlich das, was er verdiente:

Den Tod.

Gebracht von _ihm._

Mit einer bestimmten Genugtuung sah er zu, wie der Andere strauchelte, zurück auf den roten Untergrund fiel während er selbst entspannt die Waffe wieder an den gleichen Platz zurechtlegte, zu ihm herunterblickte.

Und das war's?

Zweifelnd hob er eine Augenbraue an

Er lebte noch.

_Noch_…

Hatte er bekommen was er wollte.

Rache.

**Ende**

* * *

So, ich hoffe, es ist jetzt etwas besser geworden >>°

Wenn nicht...aufreviewbuttondeut alles, nur keine Flames ° obwohl ich ehrlich nicht damit rechne XD

Trotzdem danke fürs lesen -

CU Naniru


End file.
